A Tissue Culture Core will prepare, store and process for genomic DNA, Epstein-Barr virus (EBV) transformed lymphoblastoid cell lines from the Choctaw cohort (Project 1) and from SSc patients from three other ethnic groups (whites, African-Americans, and Mexican-Americans) for the genetic studies proposed in projects 1 and 4. Human skin fibroblasts from SSc patients for use in Project 1 and possibly Project 4, and human pulmonary macrophages for use in Project 3, also will be processed and stored in this central core. The EBV-transformed cell lines also will serve as a national resource for future studies of well-characterized patients with SSc (and multiplex families when identified). Dr. Joann M. Moulds will direct this core and be assisted by a Research Assistant II.